


it's going to be okay in the end...

by cactiist



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Stanley Uris has nightmares after what happened eep, im just projecting im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: A sharp pain came from both sides of his face.He couldn't see.He was pretty sure he was screaming.Then everything went black.-July 11th, 2020: Completed
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 15





	it's going to be okay in the end...

"Stanley Uris, please come to the office." The crackling of speakers hurt his ears, even though he was sitting at the very back of the class. A few girls nearby giggled when the announcements for lunchtime had finished, and by the time Stan made it out to the crowded hallways, his ears were red. He wasn't even sure if he had done anything wrong, but getting called of the office was probably something worthy for a few of the popular groups to gossip and spread rumors about. Not that it mattered anyway.

A few minutes of getting pushed around and shoved, Stan finally made it to the office. ..And he could already see his dad. Shit. Bill was there too.

"Ah, Stanley," The principal greeted him as he walked into the small 'lounge' (if they could even call it that), and his dad turned to face him, his expression neutral. "Glad you could join us!"

He just nodded mutely, and the principal continued.

"I'm sure that you have no idea of what and why you were called here, but it's a good thing! A marvelous thing!" Principal MacDonald smiled, gesturing to Rabbi Uris. "Though I may as well be exaggerating! I'm sure your father could explain..."

Stan's gaze moved from the principal to his father, and...it wasn't him. It wasn't him. It was..IT. In the form of the creepy flute lady from his father's study. She, well, It, towered over him, saliva dripping down from its lips. Bill and the Principal had disappeared completely, leaving him behind to face It again.

So he ran, and It followed, screeching and screaming for joy. Stan could almost feel the panic starting to wash over him, in waves, his throat closing up with fear as his heart raced.

Then it caught him.

A sharp pain came from both sides of his face.

He couldn't see.

He was pretty sure he was screaming.

Then everything went black.

_"..Stan!"_

_"Stanley!"_

_"Stan the _man!"

"Wake up!"

The darkness slowly went away, and he found himself face to face with Eddie Kaspbrak. Who was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and a concerned look. Stan barely registered the tears that were falling down his face. Or Richie's arms wrapped around his waist, the boy laying at his side and looking worried.

"Finally, you were screaming so loud that it could've woken up the entire neighborhood," Richie commented, and Eddie punched him lightly on the arm, giving him a look.

Stan moved his gaze to his nightstand, the small noise of his hair rubbing against the fabric of the pillowcase as he moved his head only grounding him the tiniest bit.

Eddie gently took one of his hands in his own, looking at him again. "Stan are you okay?"

He shook his head. Richie made a small noise, gently rubbing his side with one of his hands. Stan didn't even realize that his breathing was still shaky. Apparently Richie did. Surprise surprise.

"Maybe get him up in a sitting position...?" Eddie mumbled, and Richie nodded and leaned closer to Stan, his breath fanning over the left side of his face for a moment. "We're going to move now, alright?" Stan nodded, feeling like a ragdoll. A ragdoll that crumbled under its own weight and terror and fear and-

Richie gently lifted Stan so that he was sitting, and yup, he was a ragdoll. Not wanting to move. He was pretty sure that it was either his body or himself that had given up with trying to sit properly, so he just slumped against Richie, who made a noise and moved to pull him closer. Eddie hummed softly, and scooted closer as well, hesitating. "Can we hug you?"

Not wanting to speak, Stan just nodded again. Both Richie and Eddie hugged him, and he let out a broken sob, the tears starting again.

Richie kissed his forehead gently. "You're safe, it's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> might edit this and update it so its an Actual Fic and not something that you'd find in the sewers but,,, for now its a cliffhanger ig
> 
> Update July 11th, 2020:  
Work is now being updated as completed and with the proper tags since I can't see myself finish this in the near future.


End file.
